Pretty Boy
by Corolla
Summary: Yumichika Ayasegawa was left alone in the office, obviously bored. The others was probably off somewhere, minding their own businesses. Then suddenly his captain,Kenpachi Zaraki showed up, wounded after a battle. Yaoi, MxM, Slash. Rated for a reason


**A/N : Hey there! This will be my first ever published story. *gasp!* So please forgive me for any kind of mistake, whether it's a grammar, spelling, or any other mistakes. English is not my mother tongue, unfortunately. So ... Yeah :) I've never seen any Yumichika x Kenpachi pairing so I'm really eager to create one. Should have more of this pairing.. Enjoy xD**

**

* * *

Pretty Boy**

Yumichika flopped down to the leather sofa in the 11th Division Squad Office. He stared at the sweets on the table in front of him and popped one in his mouth. "Damn those people. Leaving me behind like this!" He grumbled and lay down on the black and squishy sofa. Yachiru was having a trip with her Female Shinigami Association to some place they wouldn't tell. Ikkaku was probably training with Renji. And Kenpachi? "Who fucking cares about taichou! He's probably fighting and beating random people out there! Arrggghh! Today is so boring!" He screamed in frustration.

Kenpachi entered the room and growled. "Why'd you have to scream so loud, Yumichika? My ears are ringing!" The captain was dressed in his usual shihakusho, haori and holding his rough edged zanpakuto. His face was covered in blood and his eye path was nowhere to be seen on his face.

The 5th seat shinigami got up and wrinkled his nose. "Eww, taichou. Did you fight with Ichigo or something?" Yumichika pointed at the eye patch on Kenpachi's hand. "Those wounds on your chest is not beautiful at all, you know?" He flipped his purple-black hair.

"Haha, yeah. He was really fun to fight with. He released his bankai back there, he has improved." Kenpachi put on his eye patch back and the reiatsu in the room died down. "That was a good workout!" He sat on the sofa and tried to catch his breath.

"Yeah, yeah taichou. Now let me help you to the 4th Division Squad to close up your wound. It's pretty serious." Yumichika offered his hand. "Nahh, it's nothing serious. Why don't you heal 'em up, Yumichika? I really don't want to move anymore." Kenpachi glanced at Yumichika who was staring at disbelief. "Eeh? You're making me clean that … ugly wound of yours, taichou?!" Yumichika backed away.

A sinister smile was painted on Kenpachi's lips. "Hmm? So you don't want to obey an order and rather get your pretty ass kicked?" Yumichika sighed. "Fine! But take a bath and clean up the blood off first!" He grabbed a first aid kit and turned to Kenpachi who was still sitting on the sofa. "Well?!"

"Yumi, I can't get up. Help me." Yumichika growled and stomped his way to the captain who was grinning like crazy.

With the bells off and his hair soaked down, Kenpachi doesn't look that bad. Even Yumichika admitted there's something that made him attractive. "Uaaah, this really hits the spot!" Kenpachi dipped his head in the water. His hair dripping wet, and his body stretched in the hot spring, enjoying the warmth.

Yumichika stared wide-eyed at the large, private hot spring. "Ta… Taichou… I never knew you had this enormous hot spring!" He finally said after gaping for nearly 5 minutes. "Wow, Yachiru-fukutaichou is so lucky to be able to visit here to her heart's content."

Kenpachi stared at Yumichika with a puzzled face. "Heh?" Yumichika turned to him. "Yachiru? She doesn't know anything about this. You're the only one who knows, Yumi." Yumichika blushed in response. "Oh. That's rare. I thought Yachiru-fukutaichou knows everything about you." Kenpachi snorted "No she doesn't. I'd like some privacy too, y'know." He watched as the man with feathers on his brow and eyelash dipped his hand in the water. "Why don't you come in here?" Kenpachi smiled as the younger man's face lit up. "Really?"

He took off his shihakusho and the feathers on his face. He could feel Kenpachi staring at his ass, so he wiggled it just for laughs, and expected got a little chuckle from Kenpachi. He tied up his hair and made his way to the spring. He was too excited to realize that there was a bar of soap on the floor. "Yumichika! Watch out!" Kenpachi got up and caught Yumichika just in time he slipped. He grabbed him by the waist, and the shocked Yumichika clung on his neck. "You're real pretty, but clumsy sometimes." Kenpachi laughed and carried the man bridal style. "Taichou, I can walk by myself." Yumichika blushed. "But we don't want you to slip, right?" He put down the smaller man in the spring. "Woah, you were right. This feels really good!" Yumichika squealed. "Hahaha, you're such a kid! Squealing like that just because of a hot spring." Kenpachi got in. "Oh shut up, taichou." Yumichika punched the older man and he flinched. "Shoot, sorry taichou. Didn't mean to hit your wound. Let me help you clean it."

Thin fingers traced the scar on Kenpachi's chest, careful not to cause pain. But Kenpachi took that hand and kissed it instead. "Taichou!" Yumichika panicked and stumbled. He accidently nudged something hard. He heard his captain growled, wearing a dirty expression on his face, still not letting go of his hand. "Woah, woah! Taichou what the heck?!" He pulled his hand away and created more distance between them.

"Sheesh, Yumi. Never touched another man's hard-on or something?" Kenpachi smirked. "Eh? Of course not! That's crazy!" Yumichika turned away blushing. "I thought you're in 'that' kind of relationship with Ikkaku!" His smirk turned into something like a relieved smile. "Hell no! We aren't –" "That makes me happy, Yumi. It seems like I still have a chance." Kenpachi cut him off. "Well let's get my wounds patched up!" He got up and left. Yumichika wasn't sure what he was shocked about. The words Kenpachi just said, or the sight of his captain's huge hard-on.

"Yumi! Apply the medicine, not rub the fucking medicine like rubbing salt to a dead fish!" Kenpachi grunted. "Well it's payback!" Yumichika growled. They were both in Kenpachi's room and he forbade Yumichika to put on any piece of clothing and made the younger man to sit on top of him, with his cock almost touching Yumichika's ass. "You're scaring the hell out of me! Who knows, maybe you'll stick that monstrous cock in me if I let my guard down!" Yumichika finished applying the balm and climbed off of Kenpachi to tidy up the first aid kit. "Oh? You like it that way, Yumi?" Kenpachi laughed at Yumichika who was staring wide-eyed. "Hell no! Hardcore fucking is not my style. Sex has got to be mutual love. It's not as simple as having a dick up my ass. It's just crazy."

Kenpachi pat the bed he was sitting on. "C'mere." A 'click' was heard when Yumichika closed the first aid box. "No. I'll leave the balm here, okay?" Kenpachi's voice changed into something more velvety and seductive voice, yet still sounded dangerous. "Come here, Yumi." It's like he was under a trance, Yumichika sighed and sat next to him. "What is it, taichou?" Kenpachi lifted him to the middle of the bed and hugged him. "Snuggle with me." Kenpachi flipped him around so that they were facing each other. He opened his legs apart and pulled the smaller man closer. Yumichika shuddered when their members touched. "Taichou! Stop it! Ta – aaaahh.." He mewled when the older man squeezed his hardening member. "I won't do anything weird if you don't want to," He squeezed firmer. "But I have the idea that you're enjoying this." Yumichika panted and glanced down at their lengths. Kenpachi was rock hard and Yumichika has never seen something that big. He was nervous for some reason, but also curious. How will it feel in his hands? How will it taste? Will it fill him up? His thoughts shattered when Kenpachi nuzzled his neck and whispered in his ears "Wanna lick it?" He shivered when he felt hot breath on his neck. "Look at that. Your cock just twitched! How cute." He gasped. "Shut up!" The bigger man chuckled. "So what's your answer?"

Hesitation was overpowered by Yumichika's curiousity, but mostly taken over by his lust. He got on his knees and bent down to grab the hard member in front of him and smeared the pre-cum that was leaking from the slits. He was glad to see ecstasy on Kenpachi's face, so he proceeded to lick the head of his erection. "Suck it, Yumi." Yumichika said nothing and licked the whole length instead, making it wet. He gave another lick on the head before taking it in his mouth, sucking hungrily. He swirled his tongue around the erection in his mouth. Kenpachi grabbed the back of Yumichika's head and bucked his hips, wanting more of that hot cavern. "Yumichika, I'm close." The man just hummed in response. With a deep grunt, Kenpachi came in his mouth. Yumichika drank the hot semen until the last drop. "Delicious, Kenpachi-chama. But that was pretty fast." Kenpachi grabbed Yumichika and kissed him, tasting his own flavor. He licked his lips, getting a moan from the man who was shivering in delight. "The blame's on you, pretty boy. Now stand in front of me and hold on. Let me prepare you." Yumichika obeyed and did as he was told. He held Kenpachi's head for support.

Kenpachi took the whole length in his mouth. Yumichika's legs felt all wobbly. If it wasn't for Kenpachi's support, he'd fal and squirm in pleasure. With his other free hand, Kenpachi shoved 3 fingers into the other man's mouth. Yumichika, whilst enjoying the friction on his cock, sucked the fingers in his mouth, making sure they're lubricated well. The fingers were popped out from his mouth, and one traced his entrance. Kenpachi gave a hard suck and shoved a finger into Yumichika, making him moan. "Ken…pachi… Ahhhnn… So good. It feels so good!" Another finger went in, scissoring his entrance. Soon enough the third was in and brushed a certain spot that made him scream in ecstasy "Ahhhn, Kenpachi!" Kenpachi grinned. "Found your sweet spot, Yumi." He brushed against that spot again. "Kenpachi, take me now, please! I need you in me!"

"Your wish is my command, my lovely Yumichika. Who knew you could be this lewd." Kenpachi leaned on his back against the headboard and positioned Yumichika on top of him. "Relax, or it'll hurt more. Bear with me, okay?" He gently slid his fully erect cock into the younger man, making him wince in pain. He stopped for a while to let Yumichika get used to him. When he started to relax Kenpachi rammed into him. Yumichika screamed both in pain ad pleasure. He was sitting on top of Kenpachi, riding his hard cock that was fully inside him. "You okay, Yumi?" Kenpachi nuzzled and wrapped his arms around Yumichika's waist. "Damn it, Kenpachi… You're so big… Ahhn, fuck! Move!"

They were both in heaven. Yumichika felt so full and stretched with Kenpachi's throbbing member inside him. He screamed in pleasure every time his prostate was hit. He was over the edge when Kenpachi licked and sucked his nipple and tweaking the other with his fingers. "Kenpachi, I can't take it anymore! Ahhhhhn~!" Yumichika came hard right after Kenpachi nibbled on his nipple. Yumichika tightened the grip below, making Kenpachi came hard inside him, filling him with his hot seed. Yumichika moaned as he was filled. "That… was incredible…" Kenpachi grinned in response and pulled out of the flushed man.

Kenpachi adjusted the pillows and laid Yumichika down. They snuggled, enjoying the afterglow. "So, Yumi. How'd you like my cock up that virgin ass of yours?" Yumichika stiffened and Kenpachi just held him tighter. "But… How'd you know I was still a virgin?" "Well, beside the fact that your ass was so fucking tight, you had a very pained expression, almost like fear." Kenpachi nuzzled. "But of course, it changed into a very sexy expression. It was new to you, so there's no way you could hold back." Yumichika blushed. "But really, your expressions were erotic! You should see your face when I entered you. You were so fucking sexy!" Yumichika screamed in embarrassment. "Waaaahh! Taichou stop it!" Kenpachi pouted "Aww, but I haven't gotten to the part where I hit your prostate and when you reached your climax…" Yumichika leaned in closer and kissed the adorably pouting man. "Shut it, taichou." He tilted the bigger man's chin. "Hahaha, you're so amusing, my little cupcake." Kenpachi pecked Yumichika and hugged him. "So… Do you love me?" Yumichika giggled "You're sexy, but pretty dumb sometimes, Kenpachi-chama. Figure it out on your own, my silly lover."

~fin~

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Yep, that's basically it. OOC-ness perhaps? I'm not that sure lol. R&R please? I need lots of advice :) Thanks for reading!**


End file.
